Under certain conditions, algae, bacteria and other organisms create health hazards for humans and animals through the production of toxins or bioactive compounds and/or cause deterioration of water quality from production of high biomass. For example, the presence of toxins in recreational and drinking water can produce many deleterious effects in humans, including but not limited to fever, headache, muscle and joint pain, blisters, stomach cramps, diarrhea, vomiting, mouth ulcers and allergic reactions. In severe cases, seizures, liver failure and respiratory arrest may occur. Therefore, increased occurrence of these organisms and resultant problems is of great concern.
Improving monitoring techniques for surveillance programs and ecological risk assessments would aid in determining how best to manage these aquatic ecosystems, thus, helping to ensure that the waterways are properly managed to maintain their aesthetic, economic, ecological and recreational value.